


one day (he said with a hopeful tone and a little giggle)

by natigail



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 500 Words Challenge, Bisexual Character, Closeted Character, Dan and Phil World Tour 2018: Interactive Introverts, Fluff, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Phandom Fic Fests: Pride, Phandom Flash Fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 06:31:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19267735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natigail/pseuds/natigail
Summary: One day, he says to himself. One day, he says to the person with the bi flag who isn’t out to her parents. One day, he says to Phil, who says it right back.Written forPhandom Flash Fest Pride





	one day (he said with a hopeful tone and a little giggle)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Riya for sharing [ the special moment from a meet and greet in July 2018](https://whiskered.tumblr.com/post/175861208150/one-day-x-x) that inspired this little ficlet. I hope you're living your truth with pride now.

It’s a couple of weeks into the American leg of the tour and Dan feel comfortably settled into the routine. He has his few categorised possessions, he has a set schedule and he has his companion through life by his side.

The meet and greets for Interactive Introverts so far has been an overwhelmingly lovely experience. A lot of people arrive with various pride flags for them to sign. It’s common and Dan absolutely loves that. It gives him a little bit of secret pleasure to write his signature on the colourful material, mentally seeing a little part of him in the community that he’s not ready to announce his attachment to yet.

One day, he thinks to himself.

A girl comes up, a little nervous but smiling, and they greet her with the same big smiles and good energy that they always try to exude. They’re ready to sign right away, and noticing the bi flag in her hands, they get to work immediately. Dan tells her the small flag is cute.

Then she speaks in a hushed voice, a little apprehensive and it makes Dan pay close attention.

“I know you can only sign one thing, but can you please sign my ticket too? I can't show the flag to my parents.”

Dan’s heart breaks a little and he feels frozen while Phil reaches out to take the ticket too, with no hesitation and reassures her all the while. They cross their hands, placing a second signature in the coordinated fashion that has come with experience. She looks so happy at the small gesture.

Dan pauses a beat and then says “one day” out loud. He giggles after it, feeling oddly liberated and the girl’s expression is so worth it. He’s sure he’s sporting a massive grin to match hers. He feels a share of her pain, of not being out to his family yet. He thought he might do it, just last month, but the timing was off.

He wasn’t ready. But one day he will be.

The girl thanks them and they’re both smiling and bidding her goodbye. Dan’s eyes catch the bi flag clutched tightly in her arms and he hopes so desperately that she gets to live her truth soon. He hopes that he gets to too.

A new person is coming around the curtain, and Dan redirects his focus, trying his very best to give each person a unique and good experience, even if the interaction lasts but a minute.

It’s only after the show in the tour bus when he’s curled up next to Phil in that usual post show exhaustion that he thinks of the phrase again. It burns in his chest. He wants it so badly.

“One day,” he mutters to himself. Phil hears him, reaching over to offer him a comforting squeeze because he can almost always tell where Dan’s head is at.

“One day,” Phil agrees, beaming.

One day he’ll be ready to live his truth with pride.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have such trouble containing myself when I can't exceed a word limit but it is good to challenge yourself at times. I hope you like this work. I made myself smile several times while writing it and I hope I managed to get you to crack a smile too. Have a lovely day/night, everyone!


End file.
